1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex type cleaner, and more particularly, to a complex type cleaner capable of selectively performing vacuum cleaning for sucking dust and foreign materials and water cleaning for cleaning a region to be cleaned by spraying cleaning water in one cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an upright type vacuum cleaner includes: a body arranged in an upright state; a suction fan mounted in the body and generating a suction force; a filter container having a filter therein for collecting dust or filth sucked by the suction force generated from the suction fan; a suction head disposed at a lower side of the body, for sucking dust or filth on a floor; and a brush rotatably installed at the suction head, for sweeping up dust and filth on the floor.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner, when the suction fan is driven, a suction force is generated. Dust and foreign materials on a floor or a carpet are sucked through the suction head by the generated suction force. Then, the dust and foreign materials are filtered by the filter and collected in the filter container.
In addition, a general extractor includes: a water supply container containing cleaning liquid; a pump for pumping the cleaning liquid contained in the water supply container; a spray nozzle for spraying the cleaning liquid pumped by the pump onto a region to be cleaned; a suction nozzle for sucking contaminated water and dust on the region to be cleaned onto which the cleaning liquid is sprayed by the spray nozzle; a water collecting container for storing the contaminated water sucked through the suction nozzle; and a suction fan for generating a suction force so that the contaminated water can be sucked into the suction nozzle.
In the extractor, the pump is driven, the cleaning liquid stored in the water supply container is sprayed onto the carpet or the like through the spray nozzle, and the brush rotates to rub the carpet. Then, contaminated water is sucked through the suction nozzle and collected in the water collecting container. At this time, air is exhausted to the outside.
In the conventional cleaner, since a vacuum cleaner should be provided for vacuum cleaning of dust and filth, and an extractor should be provided for water cleaning of the carpet or the like, two cleaners are required, thereby increasing the cost. In addition, since much room is occupied in storing two cleaners, inconvenience is resulted from keeping the two cleaners.